


Gambling

by Lusieluz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusieluz/pseuds/Lusieluz
Summary: A night of gambling takes an intense turn when Arthur decides that it's time for you to live up to the name y/n Callahan.





	Gambling

Arthur Callahan. What a stupid name. Of course, you didn’t say this out loud as Arthur led you through the dimly lit streets of Saint Denis, ignoring other people’s curious looks on you when you made your way to the saloon.

Trelawny had thought it a good idea for you and Arthur to play some money off of dumb and drunken men who were bold enough to play poker in such a state. He had approached you eagerly and a few hours later you were here, wearing a fancy red dress, a way too tight corset and bearing the name of y/n Callahan. Which sounded just as stupid, but you didn’t say that either. You had to admit, however, that Arthur looked mighty fine in his suit. A little out of place maybe, but handsome.

‘’Don’t forget to smile, Arthur,’’ you mumbled before he pushed open the door to the saloon and held it open for you to pass. The plan was simple; get you and Arthur into a group playing poker and get them drunk enough for mistakes to be made so that Arthur could secure the win. You would sit in Arthur’s lap like a sweet and lovesick wife, ‘drinking’ together with the men and cheer them all up. The less focus they had on the game, the better.

Trelawny had bribed the bartender earlier that day, so while these drunken fools got themselves even drunker, you and your ‘husband’ would enjoy bottle after bottle of fresh water. Of course, you’d still have to play along though.  
The saloon was warm and to your luck, there were plenty of tables where well-dressed men sat, cards in their hands and silly top hats leaning down their heads. Arthur led you to a table close to the window, hand warm through the fabric of your dress. A little blush spread across your cheeks.

‘’Good evening gentlemen,’’ Arthur greeted the five men there and nodded to each one of them with the most genuine smile he could muster. You smiled as well and bowed, immediately taking up the role of Mrs Callahan. ‘’Arthur Callahan,’’ he said and sat down when they nodded back, taking their attention on him as a gesture to join them.

‘’And who is this lovely lady?’’ one of the men asked and smiled at you. It made you feel a bit uneasy, but you still managed to flash a smile. Even easier did the smile become to keep up when Arthur put a hand on your waist and pulled you down onto his lap.

‘’Y/n Callahan,’’ you said and put a hand above Arthur’s, heart beating fast. His breath was hot against you ear. The men nodded and the man opposite you and Arthur started shuffling the cards. Thankfully it didn’t seem like you were a bother to these men.

‘’Clifton Sullivan,’’ he presented himself as he started handing out cards. You noticed the empty beer bottles two of the men had, standing beside their cards on the wooden table.

‘’Darling, I’m quite thirsty,’’ you sang as you turned around to face your ‘husband’, stroking away some hair from his brow. He smiled at you.

‘’Of course, sweetheart,’’ he said and waved his hand at one of the barmen. The barman took your orders and to your pleasure, the other men around the table ordered as well. It didn’t take long for the drinks to get to your table.

‘’Cheers,’’ Clifton said and raised his whiskey glass. ‘’for an honest game of poker!’’ You all cheered and you felt Arthur gently squeeze your arm as he downed his water together with you.

It was easier than you thought to play drunk. It had been a bumpy start, but now the men around the table were beyond laughter, having forgotten completely that they were playing about money. It had been an easy 500 dollars from these men that went straight down into your purse. They barely cared about hiding their cards anymore, or how much money they put on the table with each round. And they certainly didn’t care about the ever growing stack of beer bottles and whiskey glasses.

You and Arthur laughed together with them, they shared stories and as much of their lives as they could with their drunken slur. All you had to do was laugh and smile and drink water. And, of course, enjoy Arthur’s hands on your body as he got more touchy the ‘drunker’ he got.  
It was a bit odd, hearing Arthur laugh so much and be so open. He played a better role than you thought he would. He played it so well, you fully believed that the hand he was stroking up and down your thigh was a pleasure for him to do.

He had started out small, just a hand resting on your thigh. As the night went on and everyone around the table got louder, that hand had started traveling up your waist as well, stroking and massaging and whatnot. He would often rest his chin against your shoulder, sometimes trailing sensitive kisses up your neck and to your earlobe. You giggled every time he did so, ignoring the amused looks of the men in front of you. They enjoyed it alright, it was entertainment for them; mister Callahan with his hot and bothered wife.

It was well into the night when your dress had slipped up high enough on your thigh for Arthur to stroke bare skin when you felt it; something hard pressing against your bottom. Your heart sped up and for a moment, your whole face felt like it was burning.

‘’Now now, darlin’,’’ you heard Arthur growl quietly behind you when you started grinding your bottom against him. You looked back at him and met his fiery blue and green eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. Might as well play your part as well as he did, right?  
You continued to move your hips, slowly and in small movements as to not catch the attention of the people around the table.

The men renewed their laughter when Clifton slurred out something similar to a joke, waving his cards in front of him like a fan without caring much about his competitors looking at them. They were too busy laughing anyway. You only smiled at the joke, gazing at the cards he held and then at the cards securely tucked in Arthur’s hand, without reach for prying eyes.  
You turned to face your temporary husband, caressing his cheek and leaning into his warm embrace until your lips softly touched his ear and trying to ignore the heat between you that made you feel like jelly.

‘’He’s got a pair of jacks,’’ you whispered, hiding your words with kisses to his ear and cheek. Arthur played along well, placing one hand on your bare thigh and squeezing. His other hand was in your hair, playing with a curl. He was smiling, but his eyes held something else in them, something fiery and hungry.

‘’Interesting,’’ Arthur said as he turned his attention back to the men. They quieted a bit, turning their attention to him. ‘’A pair of cowgirls,’’ he finished and put down his cards. The men who were out that round cheered while Clifton and another man groaned frustrated, the latter taking a swig from his bottle. You leaned over the table and took the money with a sweet smile and burning cheeks before sitting back down on Arthur’s lap, his arms pulling you back onto his hard-on.

‘’If you excuse me, gentlemen,’’ Arthur suddenly said and started to rise from his chair. You followed closely, being held tightly to him. ‘’My lady needs her rest.’’ Two of the men shared quick glances with each other, clearly having a thought or two about what would really happen. Clifton rose from his chair as well to shake Arthur’s hand.

‘’A pleasure, mister Callahan!’’ he slurred before taking your hand and placing a kiss on it. ‘’You as well, missus.’’ You bowed your head and said a quick ‘’gentlemen’’ before Arthur led you away, arm around your waist as he led you past the tables and up the stairs. You threw his tuxedo pants a quick glance before quickly looking back to the stairs in front of you, smiling at his -not exactly subtle- erection.  
A working girl gave both of you a knowing smirk before she walked past and Arthur opened the door to your rented room.

‘’My lady,’’ he jokingly said and held it open. You rolled your eyes but accepted the generous gesture and walked in.  
The room was big: in the middle stood a king sized bed with wine red sheets, close to the window stood a sofa and pictures hung on the walls. The decorations and tapestry were quite dark in color, but it still seemed cozy and inviting. Two doors led out to a balcony overlooking Saint Denis.

‘’Oh my,’’ you whispered and looked around astonished. Arthur chuckled behind you and closed the door.

‘’Beats the camp, doesn’t it?’’ You nodded eagerly. There was no way in hell you could ever compare this spacious and luxurious room to the worn plantation house that was Shady Belle, surrounded by swamp. This was far more superior than what the outlaw life could ever offer you, and you were going to enjoy it to the fullest.

‘’Oh, Arthur,’’ you said and turned to him, meeting his beautiful ocean colored eyes. ‘’Mind helping me?’’

‘’ ‘Course,’’ he said and approached you. You had turned your back to him, eager for him to help you out of your corset. His hands were warm and cunning against your skin, working fast to remove the laces. At last you took a deep breath, relieved to have it removed.

However, before you had the chance to turn around to thank him, Arthur had put both his arms around and was standing close, heat and his erection pressing against you as he started trailing kisses from your cheek to your neck and shoulder. You merely stood there, eyes closed and your whole body burning with excitement and need.  
Arthur hummed when you inhaled a shaky breath and started nibbling on your skin, gently at first but then with more pressure and teeth, clearly with the intention to leave a mark. You didn’t mind at all, drunk from the excitement and drowning in his love and the heat and passion.

A quiet moan escaped your lips as Arthur’s hand once again started stroking your thigh, this time pulling up the dress far enough for him to reach every bit of skin, massaging and squeezing and getting closer and closer to the spot where he knew you needed him most. The region between your legs was throbbing furiously when Arthur turned you around to face him. His cheeks were a soft shade of pink, his eyes roaming over your face while a genuine and happy smile played on his lips.

‘’Y/n Callahan,’’ he said with some amusement, tasting the words before pressing his lips onto yours. It was gentler than you expected, but you would have none of that now.  
You threw your hands around his neck and deepened the kiss, eager to taste more, to feel more. He was caught a bit off guard but you could feel him smile against your lips before he pulled up your dress to your waist and lifted you from the ground, legs around his waist and his hands around your bottom.

He carried you to the bed while eagerly kissing you, devouring your lips and neck with his sweet mouth and teeth. Once you were sat on the bed he pulled the dress above your head and threw it onto the sofa, followed by his suit and vest. Once again he put his lips to yours and you pulled him in, eager to taste more, to feel more of this heat. Arthur laid flush to your bare body, kissing down to your neck and collarbone while gently fondling a breast in his hand.

A soft gasp escaped you when you then felt his hand between your legs, ripping at the lace of your panties before he managed to push them down far enough for you to kick them away. His hand went back to your thigh, stroking while he kissed you hard, groaning softly against your lips when he felt your hand gripping his member through his pants.

‘’On the pillow,’’ Arthur panted when he broke the kiss to unbutton his shirt and threw it onto the pile of clothes. You obeyed and scooted further towards the pillows. They were soft and comfortable.

Arthur’s lips found yours again, about the same time his hand found your clit. You gasped but spread your legs, moaning softly as he touched you in gentle circles, rubbing in a balanced pleasure of fast and slow. You could tell he was eager, the way his fingers traveled all over your slick folds, feeling your warmth and wetness and drawing sweet gasps and moans from you.

‘’Arthur,’’ you breathed out in a moan, a weak attempt at a warning when he inserted two fingers in you. You were already close, this would surely pull you over the edge. Arthur only smirked and went down to your neck, kissing and nibbling and sucking to make more marks.

‘’Come for me, darlin’,’’ he whispered in a dark and raspy voice, full with want and need. When he put his thumb to your clit and started stroking in rhythm to his fingers, you could do nothing more but to grip the sheets and welcome the familiar throbbing heat building up in your core. It took all you had not to scream as you came, waves of pleasure ripping through your body and your moans merely a distant sound. Arthur kept going until you were well down from your high, legs trembling from the overstimulation.  
You let go of the sheets and panted, looking up at the ceiling and face flushed red.

‘’What are you doing?’’ you asked when Arthur laid down next to you, one arm around your waist. He rose on his elbows with a mildly confused look on his face.

‘’Aren’t you tired?’’ You almost chuckled at the silly man looking down on you, beautiful tender eyes filled with lust and full, slightly parted lips.

‘’Lay your ass back down,’’ you exclaimed and rose to your knees before you pushed him down. His confused look changed into a somewhat amused one. ‘’I ain’t done with you, cowboy.’’  
You kissed him quickly on the lips before your hands moved down to unbuckle his pants. He sighed in relief when you pulled them down and let his erection spring free. Poor man, it couldn’t have been comfortable being in this state for well over an hour, especially not in such horrendous pants.

Oh, the soft moan Arthur let escape when you sank down on him was music to your ears; that alone could probably make you wet in seconds. You hummed pleasurably when he was sheathed fully inside you.

‘’Watch me,’’ you whispered and put both hands on Arthur’s broad chest, slowly moving up and down. Arthur locked eyes with you.

‘’Always, princess,’’ he moaned and put his hands on your waist, following your movement and helping you extend the motions. You could feel his dick hitting that sweet spot deep inside you, slowly yet with purpose. You watched his handsome face, his eyes almost pleading for you to speed up, lips parted slightly and soft groans escaping him.

His hands eagerly bounced you up and down when you sped up, holding you steady when he met your hips with his own. Soft gasps left your mouth as he handled you rougher, fingers digging into your skin and skin slapping against your own.  
Another climax started building up inside you; a faint throbbing in your core.

‘’Ah, fuck it,’’ Arthur suddenly growled and before you knew it, he had pushed you off him and now laid on top. He put your leg around his waist and sheathed himself in you again, one hand closed gently but firm around your neck. A new wave of lust and want washed through you when you saw his eyes on you, when you felt his hand around your neck and when you felt the overwhelming pleasure as this new position let him reach that spot inside you even better.

‘’Please, don’t stop,’’ you breathed out between moans. Arthur shook his head and smiled weakly. He was one big mess of groans and moans, thrusting deep and fast. He was close, without a doubt.

‘’Damn,’’ he groaned and slowed down a little before placing his thumb on your clit and started to rub circles. Your second orgasm approached fast now and once again you found yourself gripping the sheets, however one hand on Arthur’s that was around your neck.  
This time you cried out when you came, pleasure flashing and throbbing hot with each thrust. Arthur’s name rolled off your lips and that, together with your walls clenching around his dick, did it for him.

With a last few unsteady thrusts he came with a low groan, spilling himself in you. You met his hips halfway, doing your best to ride out both your orgasms. He didn’t stop thrusting until his load had dripped out of you, growling at the stimulation that started to become too much. When he pulled out he collapsed on the sheets beside you, panting and mumbling words of praise.

‘’Goddamn, woman,’’ he breathed out before pulling you towards him. You put one arm around him and nuzzled your face into his neck. ‘’You’ll be the death of me.’’ You chuckled and kissed his cheek.

‘’Well, would you mind a death like that, mister Callahan?’’ Arthur smiled before he placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

‘’Certainly not, missus Callahan.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :) I hope you liked it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr as well! @cowboys-and-cowgirls


End file.
